Who Are You: School 2015
Who Are You: School 2015 is a 2015 Korean drama about a popular school girl that goes missing and later returns without memories. Synopsis Sekang High School is the most prestigious private high school in Seoul's Gangnam District, and Go Eun Byul is the most popular girl there. Meanwhile, her identical twin Lee Eun Bi is living in an orphanage and is being bullied at school. Then one day, Eun Byul mysteriously disappears. Soon after, Eun Bi loses her memories and is mistaken as being Eun Byul. Eun Bi then starts living her life as Eun Byul.https://mydramalist.com/13386-who-are-you-school-2015 Cast Main Character= *Kim So Hyun as Lee Eun Bi and Go Eun Byeol *Nam Joo Hyuk as Han Yi An **Go Woo Rim as Child Han Yi An *Yook Sung Jae as Kong Tae Gwang **Kim Ye Joon as Child Kong Tae Gwang |-| Supporting Characters= *Lee David as Park Min Joon *Jo Soo Hyang as Kang So Yeong *Yoo Young as Jo He Na *Lee Pil Mo as Kim Joon Seok, a teacher *Kim Hee Jung as Cha Song Joo *Lee Cho Hee as Lee Shi Jin *Park Doo Shik as Kwon Gi Tae *Kim Bo Ra as Seo Yeong Eun *Kim Min Seok as Min Suk *Kim Jung Nan as Shin Jung Min, Min Joon's mother *Kim Se Ah as Shin Yi Yeong, Shi Jin's mother *Jeon Mi Seon as Song Mi Kyung, Eun Byeol's mother *Park Ah Sung as Himself *Lee Dae Yeon as Han Gi Choon *Jeon Noh Min as Gong Jae Ho *Jung In Ki as Park Joon Hyung *Jo Duk Hyun as Prosecutor Kang *Lee Hee Do as the vice principal *Shin Jung Keun as the student supervisor *Jung Jae Eun as So Yeong's mother *Jang In Sub as Seong Yoon Jae *Choi Hyo Eun as Hyo Eun *Lee Seung Ho as Himself *Kim Min Young as Lee Soo Mi, So Yeong's friend *Lee Shi Won as Jeong Min Yeong *Choi Dae Chul as the swim team's coach *Jung Soo Young as An Joo Ri *Lee Jae In as Ra Jin *Park Hwan Hee as Kyeong Jin *Ji Ha Yoon as Ha Yoon *Han Sung Yun as Seong Yeon *Oh Woo Jin as Woo Jin *Oh Yoon Hong as Soo In's mother *Jung In Seo as Jung Soo In (Ep. 12) *Yoo Yeon Mi as Yeon Mi Joo *Kwon Eun Soo as Eun Soo *Kim Min Kyu as a member of the swimming team *Lee Kang Min as Soo Yeong's father's senior *Jo Byung Kyoo as Byeong Gyoo *Lee Jung Eun as Young Eun's mother (Ep. 2-3) *Lee Jin Kwon as Jin Kwon |-| Guest Roles= *Park Young Soo as a karaoke place owner (Ep.2) *Choi Soo Rin as Tae Gwang's mother *Bae Soo Bin as Kim Seul Yeong, a teacher (Ep.16) *Sam Hammington as Himself, an English teacher (Ep. 15) *Yang Hee Kyung as Park Min Kyung (Ep.1 & 4) *Kim Ga Young as a school uniform model (Ep. 6) *Kim Jin Yi as a school nurse *Oh Hee Joon as a food delivery man (Ep. 9) *Kim Gwang In Soundtrack Main Article: Who Are You: School 2015 OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/who-are-you-school-2015/seasons/1 Related Drama *'Korea:' School Series *'China:' When We Were Young (remake) Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Blood" and was followed by "Hello Monster" on June 22, 2015.http://asianwiki.com/Who_Are_You:_School_2015 *First script reading took place on March 1, 2015 at KBS Annex Broadcasting Station in Yeouido, South Korea. Gallery School 2015.png|Official Poster School 2015 1.png|Alternate Poster School 2015 2.png|Alternate Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:KBS2 Category:Mystery Category:Romance Category:School Category:School 2015 Category:School Series